Magic
by littledollface
Summary: Draco and Hermione are responsible for taking a few Muggle kids trick-or-treating. It's going to be a disaster, right? AU, complete


"This is _all_ your fault."

Hermione rolled her eyes in response. "Hardly."

He sneered at her, muttering, "You, with your _kindness_ and 'let's help our neighbors' shit."

"Language," she admonished. "We are doing this no matter how much you whine." She grabbed the cuff of his coat and dragged him out onto the doorstep.

"That was not whining. It was very manly complaining. There's a difference, Granger."

She shushed him quickly. "Don't call me that. What if someone hears you?"

"No one is going to hear anything over this racket." Draco gestured to the street crammed with costume-clad kids of all ages running to and fro hyped up on the rush of getting free candy and treats.

"You never know," she said with genuine concern.

"Fine. But if a Death Eater is lying in wait to kill me –"

She raised her hand to stop him. Honestly, was it not possible for him to just shut up? The old urge to hex whoever in the Order that decided that hiding Draco Malfoy amongst the Muggles of Ireland was a 'brilliant plan' rose again. Malfoy may be pale, but he certainly did not blend. Thank Merlin, someone had had the forethought to send her with him. At first, she had refused the assignment, but because of how important an alive Malfoy was to their cause, she'd acquiesced. It was a good thing too, because he'd probably be dead without her to keep him in line. She chuckled at the thought.

Righting herself, she gestured to the neighbor's house. "Come on, it's getting late."

He huffed and rang the bell. A harried looking Mrs. O'Malley answered the door with her coat half on, babbling child-care instructions and profuse words of thanks. Mrs. O'Malley gave Hermione a knowing look before quickly rushing out, leaving her and Draco surrounded by three eager faces.

Draco groaned loudly, prompting Hermione to scold him with a quick swat on the arm.

"Is everyone ready?" A chorus of yeses followed.

They stood and watched, as the children approached the door of the first house they were to visit that night. Leaning in, Draco asked, "Why am I here, again?"

"Because you can't be trusted alone tonight." Glancing over at him, she added, "Or any other night, really."

"I think I could've handled a few Muggle children."

She didn't believe that one for a second. It had been a mistake to let Malfoy go to the grocery store alone, and it was not one she was willing to make again. "Need I remind you of the 'broccoli incident'?"

"It was not an _incident_. It was little misunderstanding. And the produce girl was extremely attractive, you have to admit that."

She glared. "Yes, well, that _little_ misunderstanding cost me a fair sum of money, not to mention the _eight_ people I had to Obliviate!"

"So you agree that she was very good-looking, then," he countered with a lascivious grin.

"Ugh!" The children raced up to them, eager to move onto the next house, robbing her of the chance to tell him what a huge arse he was and that she, in fact, did _not_ care how good-looking the grocery store girl was.

"This is the last house," she called out as the children trudged up to up to what seemed like the thousandth door of the evening. She could tell they were getting tired, despite their protests otherwise.

Malfoy still hadn't stopped his whining -- or _'manly complaining'_, as he liked to call it. "Thank Merlin!" He plopped himself down on the porch step. "You're trying to kill me. You know you're supposed to be keeping me alive, right?"

"I'm highly tempted to turn sides."

He smirked. "That would never happen. You're too much of a goody goody."

"Standing up for what I believe in does _not_ make me a goody goody. And you're here too, remember?"

"I have my reasons," he stated, crossing his arms.

Of course he did. "Right." Her voice was cold. He needn't bother reminding her that his reasons had nothing to do with doing the right thing and everything to do with saving his own selfish arse. She stood up, stepping towards the street. She just needed to get away from him for a moment.

"Don't pretend to know me or my motives, Granger. For someone so brilliant, you sure are stupid."

That's it, he must really _want_ to get hexed. Damn, she really missed being able to do magic in public. And how dare he call her stupid!

Before she could defend herself, he continued, "Don't bother thinking about it. It's really not worth your time, seeing as you couldn't possibly understand."

He was acting all hurt and she couldn't see why. She was a _very_ sympathetic person – she tried to save house elves for Merlin's sake! Malfoy had nothing to complain about. It's not as if he'd come to her one night and poured his soul out. How could he possible expect her to know his reasons when he refused to talk about it? More likely, he didn't want her understanding and just wanted her to shut up about the whole thing. She sighed and prepared for the long walk home.

The children were exhausted and Malfoy didn't have anything to say. The quiet was unsettling. Feeling the need to break the silence, she commented to Malfoy, "Maggie, the one dressed as a witch, told me that she believes in magic."

"Really? Did you spill the beans and reveal all our secrets."

"No, of course not. But I did tell her that magic is real." He laughed. "It is true," she insisted. "If you think about it… like love. Love is magical."

He laughed even harder. "Whatever you say."

Pouting a bit, she decided it wasn't worth explaining it to _him_.

When they rounded the corner, she was very happy to see Mrs. O'Malley leaning against the doorframe. Her elderly mother must have been better than expected and not needed to go to the hospital.

"Hurry inside, it's late," Mrs. O'Malley called out.

The children bounded towards their mother, but then the littlest one stopped short of the steps and ran back to Hermione. "Thank you," he said with his arms stretched out for a hug. She could really use a hug, even one involving sticky fingers and a lot of artificial fur.

"Ouch!" A stray pin from the home-made costume poked her sharply in the wrist. When she jumped back suddenly, out of instinct, the little boy looked like he was going to cry. "Sorry, love. Don't cry. See, I just got a little boo-boo." She extended her arm down.

Malfoy chuckled. Well, what else was she supposed to call it!? The boy was all of four!

The little boy assessed the damage closely. "You need to have it kissed better," he said in a solemn tone.

"What?" She looked at him curiously until it dawned on her. "Oh, yes. You're right. Would you mind kissing it better for me?"

The boy laughed as if she'd told the best joke. "You're silly! Only mummies and daddies can do that."

"Oh right. Well, my mummy isn't here so you'll have to do it for me."

"What about him?" the boy said, pointing at Malfoy. "He's a daddy." Not exactly, but explaining that to a small child seemed futile.

The boy looked expectantly at Malfoy, making Hermione snigger. "Yes, come on, dear. You'd better hurry, it really hurts." She loved taking the piss out of him and she doubted he'd actually give in to the boy's demands.

Unexpectedly, he reached out to take hold of her hand, and she had to stifle a small gasp. Her palm rested gently in his as he examined her wrist. He leaned in close, as if to kiss her small injury, but then turned his head at the last minute. "Are you sure this works?" he asked the boy, he voice completely serious.

"Yes! It's like magic."

"Magic?" She could practically see the glint in Malfoy's eye.

"Yes."

"If you say so," Malfoy replied, leaning in to let his lips press lightly into the flesh of her wrist.

She resisted the urge to pull away as his touch made her stomach flip. Too many toffees, she suspected. Just when she thought he was about to let go, he planted another tiny peck on her skin, making her shiver.

"All better!" the boy declared and ran into the arms of his waiting mother.

"Was it magical?" Malfoy laughed.

She looked up at him. Her face was flushed and she could only hope he didn't notice. "Of course not," she lied. "We both know what real magic is."


End file.
